dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Facts: Memories
*'Starts:' Day 3, September 21, 10:00pm in Carlito's Hideout Accessing the computer Frank tells Isabela about her brother's death. Seeing Carlito's locket triggers a memory for Isabela though - the word "Pachamama", meaning "Mother Earth" and often said by their parents. Trying the computer again, it accepts the password and allows Isabela to turn off the jamming device. Head back towards the Security Room. Zombie Jessie Before you leave the Carlito's hideout Frank will get a call from Jessie saying that she is going to call for backup. As Frank walks, there will be a number of other cutscenes about the outcome of her call. The government's planning to cover up the entire incident; special forces troops will arrive at midnight to wipe out everything moving in the mall. The first military representative arrives shortly before midnight to take Jessie away, but she has become a zombie and attacks the man. Photo opportunity of Jessie the zombie When Frank arrives at the Security Room, head through to the survivor rooms to find Jessie, and get the Snuff Shot J achievement. Frank can also check the desk in front of the monitors to find a note from Otis Washington, which explains where he (and the other survivors) have disappeared. SWAT forces attack thumb|300px|right|Cutscene 44 - S.W.A.T. At September 22, 12:00am the Special Forces arrive for cleanup. Extra time At this point of the game, Frank has a lot of extra time - the next plot event won't happen until 10:00am the next morning. But the mall is crawling with Special Forces soldiers, and they're very tough to see in the dark. They are also very strong - unless Frank has previously gotten the Zombie Genocider achievement and unlocked the Real Mega Buster for it, they are going to prove very difficult foes. Franks best bet is to keep a very close eye out for the special forces and avoid them when possible; listen out for their radio chatter and take things slowly. As always, Frank will also want to keep plenty of healing items in his inventory, and save regularly. Hiding from the special forces Frank needs to be back in Carlito's Hideout at 10:00 am. At 10:00 am the the Special Forces withdraw from the Entrance Plaza. Introducing Brock thumb|300px|right|Cutscene 46 - Introducing Brock The cutscene reveals that the special forces have completely killed all of the zombies in Entrance Plaza. One soldier motions that everything is completed to a officer in a gas mask. The officer removes the gas mask, it is Brock, who Frank will meet again in overtime mode. Heliport rescue Head to the Heliport, where Frank was first dropped off. At this point, not only are the Special Forces gone, every zombie has been killed. But don't waste much time; if Frank doesn't make it to the Helipad then the game will be lost. If Frank spoke to Isabela after the military withdrawal, Frank unlocked Overtime Mode, which adds another 24 hours onto the story. Trivia Images Dead_rising_case_the_facts.png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(18).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(19).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(20).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(21).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(22).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(24).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(25).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(26).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(27).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(28).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(29).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(30).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(31).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(32).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(34).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(35).png Notes See also External links